How Do I Live
"How Do I Live" is the title of a song written by Diane Warren. It was originally recorded by LeAnn Rimes. It was nominated for an Academy Award but lost to "My Heart Will Go On" from Titanic. History The song was originally intended for release as a single for the 1997 action blockbuster Con Air soundtrack. According to Rimes, Warren wrote the song for her to sing and promised it to Rimes "no matter what." Disney (who owns Touchstone Pictures) felt Rimes' version was too pop feeling over it and because she was fourteen it was believed that she was too young. Trisha Yearwood was chosen for the re-record of the song. Yearwood's version was released on May 27, 1997 to country radio and appeared in the film. When Rimes heard of the release, she quickly released her version on the same day to mainstream pop radio. Neither Rimes' or Yearwood's version of the song was included on the soundtrack for the film. The entire soundtrack is devoted to the scores by Trevor Rabin and Mark Mancina. Charts Both the Rimes and the Yearwood versions debuted on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 on the week ending June 14, 1997. LeAnn Rimes' version peaked at number two and spent a record-breaking 69 weeks on the chart, more than any other song in history until Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours" in 2009. It also spent 32 weeks in the US Top 10, 62 weeks in the US Top 40 and 34 weeks on the UK singles chart. Trisha Yearwood's version was moving quickly up the charts, getting as high as number 23, when MCA refused to issue any more copies of the single, for fear of cannibalizing album sales. The limited press run of 300,000 sold out quickly, and the single was off the Hot 100 after 12 weeks. Yearwood's single on the country charts quickly climbed all the way to number 2. Rimes' version spent 11 weeks atop the Adult Contemporary chart. In Australia, Rimes' version peaked on the ARIA Charts at number 17 while Yearwood's peaked at number 2. Lyrics How do I Get through one night without you If I had to live without you What kind of life would that be? Oh I need you in my arms Need you to hold Your my world my heart my soul If you ever leave Baby you'd take away everything good in my life And tell me now How do I live without you I want to know How do I breathe without you If you ever go How do I ever, ever survive? How do I How do I Oh how do I live? Without you There'd be no sun in my sky There would be no love in my life There would be no world left for me And I Baby I don't know what I would do I would be lost if I lost you If you ever leave Baby you would take away everything real in my life And tell me now How do I live without you I want to know How do I breathe without you If you ever go How do I ever ever survive? How do I How do I O how do I live? Please tell me baby How do I go on? If you ever leave Well baby you would take away everything Need you with me Baby don't you know your everything good in my life And tell me now How do I live without you I want to know How do I breathe without you If you ever go How do I ever, ever survive? How do I How do I O how do I live How do I live without you How do I live without you baby... How do I live... Category:Songs Category:Romance songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Non-Disney songs